Hard Levels/Gallery/Reality/3
World 9= Level 713 Reality 2nd.png|They really buffed this level, haven't they? Level 713 Reality 3rd.png|Even without the bomb, it's still hard because you have to clear one more jelly. Level 714 Reality.png|Looks easy but 6 colours is very hard for this level. Level 716 Reality.png|Chocolate Spawners & Awkward shape is very hard! Level 717 Reality 2nd.png|Can you find three more colour bombs in this board and the bombs continuously spawn? Level 720 Reality 1st.png|Six colors and confined space make this level as bad as a Pac-Man ghost. Level 721 Reality.png|Despite with many moves, the jellies and cake bombs are hard to clear. Level 722 Reality.png|Chocolate and six colours make this level really difficult. Level 724 Reality 2nd.PNG|Additional colour makes everything so hard. Level 730 Reality.png|Six colours to collect orders in 35 moves seems to be difficult. Level 733 Reality after.png|With only 12 moves to make one additional colour bombs, and detonate them all, and clear all the bombs within 10 moves. It's not only hard but also crazy! Level 734 Reality.png|Six colours, twenty moves and frequent shuffles will make the player crazy! 735.png|The bombs will rain down on the parade of passing the level... Level 737 Reality before.png|Another round of perfect disaster ingredients are present here. Level 738 Reality.png|A very limited spaces with a ton of liquorice swirls. Level 740 Reality.png|6 colours make this just got MUCH harder! Level 742 Reality 2nd.PNG|Do not let ingredients spawn at the first three columns. Level 744 Reality.png|Another level with very tough blockers and six colours. Level 747 Reality.png|Big planes, big troubles... Level 750 Reality.png|Cake bomb is hard to clear. Level 751 Reality 1st.png|Collect an enormous amount of orders like this even with 4 colours needs to be nerfed, or not. Level 752 Reality.png|Beware the jelly adjacent the chocolate spawners... Level 755 Reality 2nd.png|Another complex level with 6 colours. Insane!! Level 757 Reality.png|Can you create a striped candy and activate it in the exact right time and spot three times in this six color level? Level 758 Reality.png|Wear this bowtie and pass this! Level 761 Reality.png|Huge orders with six colors and full of icings. 40 moves is really enough? Level 762 Reality.png|If you thought this one is bad already, Just add liquorice swirls raining down... Level 763 Reality.png|Hope you can make colour bomb combinations within 19 moves. Level 765 Reality 3rd.PNG|The biggest perfect disaster ingredients ever! 767 ver 1.jpg|Early mobile versions suffer hardness level on this. Screenshot 2015-05-25-11-42-41.png|Early mobile versions suffer hardness level on this Part 2. Screenshot 2015-05-25-11-42-51.png|This could be the hardest level of all time. Level 773 Reality.png|Popcorn protecting Candy Bombs! Sweet combination! Level 775 Reality.png|Ingredient exits are at the top and have to be reached by conveyor belts? What an awesome idea! Level 778 Reality.png|Isolated jellies with candy bombs and swirls? Mystery candies and popcorn do not have enough firepower. Level 782 Reality.png|Popcorns at the isolated board are hard to clear. Level 786 Reality.png|Too many blockers and too little space. Level 788 Reality.png|Hope your game doesn't freeze here... Level 789 Reality.png|8 Moves to... BOOM!!! Level 800 Reality.png|With six colors, good luck clearing all the jellies in only 25 moves, especially the isolated ones. |-| 10= Level 803R.png|Can you clear the bombs in time? Moreover, the popcorns are seriously threat. Level 804R.png|Clearing jellies in this level is not as easy as its look. Level 807R.png|Look at the amount of orders and amount of moves, you get the idea. Level 808R.png|Very tough blockers and some isolated jellies in 35 moves? Level 809R.png|A harder version of level 229. Level 811R.png|Can you move ingredients to the left side with full of swirls? Level 817 new background.png|If you think switching ingredients is bad enough, just add the bombs and swirls spawn. 819 R.png|Six colours and a useless candy frog is a bad combination. 820 R.png|Hopefully the lucky candies can give you enough colour bombs. Level 823 new background.png|Similar to level 797 but much tougher. Level 826 new background.png|Level's 808 relative... Level 827 Reality 2nd.PNG|Six colours make it worse. Level 828 Reality 2nd.PNG|The six-coloured of level 253 with more ingredients is very hard. Level 829 Reality Old.png|A combination of level 452 and 453 but with bombs, anyone? Level 830 new background after.png|Looks easy? The bombs will kill you unless with colour bomb combos. Level 833 Reality.png|The bombs and tough blockers will get you. Level 836 Reality.png|Not quite enough moves for 4 ingredients. Level 837 Reality.png|The ingredients path stuck... Level 844 Reality 2nd.PNG|Popcorn and liquorice Swirls in confined spaces. Level 849 Reality.png|It is going to take a lot of special candies to destroy all those blockers. Level 850 Reality.png|Way too awkward shape to clear all the jellies, even with the UFO's that help you. Level 852 Reality.png|Clearing the jellies under the striped candies is not as easy as it looks. Level 853 Reality.png|Welcome to the level of multitasking... Level 858 Reality.png|Another ingredient level with too many blockers in the way of the ingredient. Level 861 Reality.png|A level-463-type-level as an opener? Level 863 Reality.png|Level 181's bigger brother with bombs. Level 864 Reality.png|Another popcorn madness level. Level 865 Reality 2nd.PNG|Six colours make it harder to get the frog. Level 867 Reality after.png|Who on earth designed this??? Only 40 moves to break both cake bombs? Level 868 Reality.png|Similar version of level 836 but with more colors and the bombs spawn! Level 870 Reality.png|Hope you're not on mobile. If you are, then good luck creating enough wrapped candies... Level 871 Reality.png|Do not forget to earn at least 90,000 points to pass the level! Level 872 Reality.png|The rain of bombs... Level 875 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 380's successor, anyone? Level 877 Reality.png|The jellies under the chocolates are a real challenge here... Level 879 Reality.png|Collecting key is already bad, bringing ingredients to the small board with one row is worse; with conveyor belt. Level 880 Reality.png|Can you get such a very high score in time? Level 882 Reality V2.png|No tornadoes with icings is already bad, just add more liquorice madness spawn. Level 886 Reality.png|Can you switch the rightmost ingredient in time? Level 887 Reality.png|Somewhat easier than level 323. |-| 11= Level 891 Reality.png|Welcome to the six-colourd madness episode. Level 893 Reality 1st.png|Are they being creative by placing chocolate spawners beside the ingredient path? Level 894 Reality after.png|Watch out for the bombs... Level 896 Reality.png|Sugar chest infestation! Level 900 Reality.png|Five colours does not make it easier to beat. Chocolate spawners are annoying. Level 901 Reality.png|Only 35 moves to collect 225 candies with six colours? I don't sure how hard this level. Level 902 Reality 1st.png|Do not forget to earn at least 220,000 points to pass the level! Level 905 Reality.png|An uneasy alliance has to be made in order to earn enough points. Level 908 Reality.png|Very hard to open the middle. Level 911 Reality.png|Looks easy until you found that it is really difficult. Level 912 Reality.png|Six colours and blockers make this level very hard. Level 913 Reality.png|6 colours, high target score, and 25 moves makes this level an insanity. Level 914 Reality 1st.png|4 colours does not help in clearing the isolated jellies. Level 915 Reality.png|Beware the stuck zones... Level 917 Reality.png|An isolated ingredient path blocked by popcorn is not a good idea. Level 918 Reality.png|Jellies with popcorn coupled with 6 colours makes this level hard. Level 923 Reality.png|Can you clear all the thick icing in time? Level 924 Reality.png|Six colors to deal with all the chocolate and destroy the isolated parts of the cake bomb? You get the idea. Level 925 Reality.png|How shall I create an ingredient level? I know, completely surround it with popcorn and chocolate and chocolate spawners! Level 926 Reality.png|Another level with a high target score requirement. Level 931 Reality.png|A tricky board with six colours and tough blockers. Level 933 Reality.png|Hope you can clear the icings fast enough to get get rid of the bombs. Level 934 Reality.png|50 moves and 5 colours does not make it easier with the blockers. Level 935 Reality buffed.png|Another unnecessary buff. |-| 12= Level 939 Reality.png|The icings trap the ingredients can take a while to deal with. Level 943 Reality after.png|Can you clear all the blockers in time? Level 944 Reality.png|705's much enhanced brother as a jelly level. Level 948 Reality.png|63's sister: Since when did they place jellies on the blockers? Level 951 Reality.png|646's enhanced brother as a candy order level. Level 954 Reality.png|Can you clear all jellies in the inconvenient board like this in 21 moves? Level 957 Reality.png|A six colour version of level 256 and 597. Level 959 Reality.png|Clearing all the isolated blockers on a confined board is difficult, even with 50 moves. Level 960 Reality 3rd.PNG|Confined board and six colors is not a good idea. Level 962 Reality.png|Freeing four ingredients, bringing them to the top of the board, and avoiding the stuck zones is a challenge. Level 963 Reality Buffed.png|Luck us everything in this level. Level 964 Reality Buffed.png|Someone can pass in a few tries, but some can be stuck forever! Level 967 Reality.png|Jelly fish makes a difference between a win or a lose! (Currently colour bomb + wrapped candy combination can win instantly.) Level 969 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 817's relative as a candy order level. Level 970 Reality New.png|Stuck at the top. Level 972 Reality.png|Quite a few moves... Level 973 Reality.png|Five colours is a significant liability instead of a help! Level 974 Reality.png|The last 2 moves is critical. Level 976 Reality.png|Either win or lose by just looking! Category:Galleries